kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Town
Disney Town is a world in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is the town that surrounds Disney Castle. Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Chip and Dale, Horace Horsecollar, and a transformed Pete by the names of Captain Justice and Captain Dark reside there. The world is shown to contain a multitude of mini-games: a racing game called Rumble Racing, a rhythm game called Rhythmic Ice, where the player will have to stack ice cream to a beat, and a ball game called Fruit Ball, where the player shoots balls shaped like fruits towards a goal. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' At this time, a festival called the "Dream Festival" is being held by Queen Minnie. Many events are held at this festival, and whoever gains the most popularity votes becomes awarded with the Million Dream Award. Terra, Aqua, or Ventus can each receive the Million Dream Award in their respective storylines. Whether a character receives the reward depends on if the other two characters' storylines have been completed. The player will also witness Pete's banishment to another dimension and Maleficent's agreement to free him to make him her ally. Ventus arrives in town, and is immediately greeted by Pete, who poses as Captain Justice. He tells him of the Dream Festival, and then becomes distracted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who are trying unsuccessfully to make ice-cream with a machine left by Scrooge McDuck. After Pete's multiple failed attempts to fix it, Ven offers to try. After a few keystrokes, he finally sets it right. If Ven receives the Million Dream Award, he is presented the "Double Crunch Ice". Aqua is greeted by Pete posing as Captain Justice, just as she arrives in town. Horace Horsecollar comes yelling for help after the Unversed infest the "Fruit Ball" Area. Aqua volunteers to help after Pete runs away in fear of battling monsters. After she defeats the Unversed, Minnie appears to thank her. Horace introduces her as the queen and Aqua bows to show her respect, but she tells her to not be so formal. After Queen Minnie explains the Dream Festival and how Pete has been attempting to win others' votes, Horace votes Aqua as his hero. If Aqua receives the Million Dream Award, she is presented the "Cream Berry Ice". After being handed a Disney Passport, Terra stops by at Disney Town. Just then, he sees a group of Unversed on the racing course of "Rumble Racing". He attempts to go after them only to almost be killed by Pete in his vehicle, posing as Captain Dark. Luckily, Queen Minnie alerts Terra just in time for him to avoid it. The queen, Chip, and Dale suggest to him that he participate in the race as a means to stop the Unversed without breaking the rules. Participating in the race allows Terra to discover that he may not need to give in to the darkness in order to achieve his goals, that following the rules may give him the same accomplishment. He also receives votes from Chip and Dale. If Terra receives the Million Dream Award, he is presented the "Rock Crunch Ice". During the ending credits of the game, Huey, Louie, and Dewey are seen racing on the Rumble Race ground and under observation by Minnie, Pluto, Chip and Dale, and Horace Horsecollar. Huey is victorious. Characters File:Queen_Minnie_BBS.png|Queen Minnie (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Huey BBS.png|Huey (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Dewey BBS.png|Dewey (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Louie BSS.png|Louie (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Horace Horsecollar BBS.png|Horace Horsecollar (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts II) File:Scrooge0.jpg|Scrooge McDuck (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts II) Character Design In Disney Town, Pete is converted into Captain Justice and Captain Dark. File:PeteCJ.png|Pete as Captain Justice File:PeteCD.png|Pete as Captain Dark Enemies Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot-Chili File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea-Salt File:Chest Spider.png|Chest Spider File:Illimitable Tank.png|Irritable Tank File:Medicine Bottle.png|Medicine Bottle File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pot Mini Games File:Rhythmic Ice.JPG|Rhythmic Ice. File:Keyblade Race.png|Terra racing against Captain Dark in Rumble Racing. File:Fruit Ball.png|Aqua playing Fruit Ball. Gallery File:Disneytown.JPG|Artwork overview of town. Disney Town Race.png|Artwork of the starting track for Disney Town's races. Trivia *Even though the mini-game is called "Fruit Ball", a sign in Disney Town says "Fruit Scatter". See Also *Disney Castle *Timeless River